Not The Only Werewolf
by Alaya Jenkins
Summary: Meet Amaris Cana. The daughter of two muggles, she and her older brother are both Hogwarts students. Only thing is, Amaris has a secret, a secret that only her family know. But maybe, when she meets someone with a secret just like hers, she won't feel so alone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stifled a groan as the first bone popped out of place. "Mum," I said, in a strained voice, "You need to go now." She looked at me with sympathy, came and kissed my forehead, then walked out of the basement. I heard the _clunk_ of the lock as she shut me in. Now that she was gone, the tears could pour freely. I fell to the ground as my knee caps dislocated, and let out a small squeak from the pain. But that was all. I never screamed, never howled. No, that was for the monster that was about to emerge in my place. My neck spasmed painfully, and I felt my consciousness slipping away from my body. At long last I let out an anguished scream, a scream for how unfair this was, a scream for how my life had been taken away from me. The scream changed into a pitch and volume that wasn't mine, and my mind went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared hard at the piece of parchment in my hand.

 _Dear Amaris Cana,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Well?" Dad asked, looking excited. "What does it say?"

"I… I got in." I said, dully

"That's fantastic!" Mum exclaimed, looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction. "That's both of our children at Hogwarts!" Aiden clapped me on the back.

"Guess I'll be seeing you more often, pest." He joked. I exhaled deeply.

"I- I don't understand." I said finally.

"What don't you understand?" asked Mum.

"Wizarding society… they don't like people like me." Was my simple reply.

"Nonsense! I'm sure they'll love you." I shook my head. My parents were both muggles, so I didn't expect them to know. _I_ only knew because Aiden had told me a week earlier.

 _Flashback_

"Amaris," he had said, as he sat me down on the end of my bed, "My letter's probably coming soon, which means that, if you're a witch, yours will be coming too. I just wanted to tell you that…" he'd trailed off, and looked away from me.

"What?" I'd asked, getting anxious. He took a deep breath.

"Don't tell anyone that you're a- a werewolf, ok? In the wizarding world, werewolves aren't… accepted. I'm sorry." I'd grimaced and nodded. I'd figured as much. I guessed I wouldn't ever really be accepted anywhere. And I guessed that was just the way life was going to be for me.

 _Present Time_

"No, mum, you don't understand." I said. "People in the wizarding world, they don't like werewolves."

"Oh." She lowered her gaze, a dismayed look on her face. I gently folded the letter, and stood up from the table.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I excused myself and slowly walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My breathing quickened, and I sat down hard on my bed, hands shaking. This was everything I wanted. Ever since I'd found out wizards existed, I'd been desperate to be one. To be able to do such… such _beautiful_ things, such amazing things. It looked so fun. But now the letter had come. And I was faced with a harsh reality. _If I went to Hogwarts, where would I go every full moon?_ I knew that they knew what I was. I'd been a regular with Madam Pomfrey since it started. I was lucky that my brother was four years older than me. I was eight when I was bitten, and he was twelve, so he was already at Hogwarts. He discreetly let Madam Pomfrey know what was going on, and she welcomed me in immediately. But even if she could look after me, wouldn't I be a danger to the other students? What was I meant to do?

Just as my panic attack started to subside, there was a large _thump_ at the window. I yelped in shock, and looked over to see an owl. It was hovering just above my windowsill. I pushed my window open and it flew in, seating itself on the corner of my desk. I noticed it had a letter tied to its foot, so I gently removed it. As soon as it was off, the owl flapped away. I snapped the seal in two, and began to read.

 _Dear Amaris Cana,_

 _As we are aware of you condition, there have been special arrangements made for you on the night of the full moon. We have one other student with an affliction such as yours joining your year too. On the nights of the full moon, you will both be escorted to an entrance hidden by a Whomping Willow. We have had it planted on the grounds this year to specifically protect the two of you. You will be excused from classes the day before the full moon if you wish to be, and you will have as much time as you need after the full moon to recover. We look forward to having you this year._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

My mind was racing. There was another werewolf going to Hogwarts? What was their name? Would they be in the same house as me? I'd never met another werewolf before. Would they like me? Would we be friends? I lay back on my bed, hugged the letter close to my chest and closed my eyes. It was a full moon tomorrow, and I was already feeling the pull. Within minutes, I was asleep.


	4. Wand shopping

Chapter Three

"Follow me." Aiden said, gripping my hand tightly so that I didn't get lost in the London crowds. "We're almost there." He added.

We came to a stop outside a small, unassuming pub called ' _The Leaky Cauldron'_. "Just through there, then we'll be able to get to Diagon Alley." Explained Aiden. I nodded, and he pushed open the door. We received a couple of nods from some people that were drinking in there, but nobody seemed to care too much about us. Aiden led me out the back, to a brick wall. He tapped on a couple of different bricks, and a whole new world opened up to me.

There were people jostling up and down the street, and so many shops crammed together into one place that it was a wonder they all fit. "Come on then Mar, let's go get you a wand." He stepped into the crowd, and I followed.

It was amazing. People wearing all manner of colourful clothing, some with pointed hats, some with capes tied around their necks were hurrying up the street. I was almost overwhelmed. Aiden drew us to a stop outside a small, archaic looking shop called ' _Ollivanders'_.

Inside, it smelt musty and old, and slightly like shoe polish. An old man looked up from behind the counter and narrowed his eyes. "Willow, ten and a half inches, phoenix feather core. Aiden Cana?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." My brother replied. I stood there, gawping.

"Is that your wand?" I asked. Aiden _hmmed_ in response. "That's impressive." I breathed.

"Thank you." The old man replied. I blushed. I thought I'd said that quietly. "And I'm guessing _you_ are his little sister?" He asked. I nodded. "Right." He said, and disappeared between the shelves. I looked at Aiden, wondering where Ollivander had gone.

"He's gone to find a wand that he thinks'll suit you." Aiden explained, without me even having to ask. We stood there, me shuffling from foot to foot, and waited for about a minute and a half before Ollivander's head came back into view. He held an open box, and withdrew an elegant looking wand. The wood was dark, almost black, and it had a knot a quarter of the way up. He handed the wand to me.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Just give it a swish." Ollivander said. I did so. I set a pile of papers on his desk on fire.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" I yelped, and went to put it out. But it was already gone.

"It's not a problem." Ollivander said, kindly. "I'll be right back." He took the wand off me and disappeared again. Again, Aiden and I waited. As we were stood there, another boy came in with his parents. He had wavy black hair that went to his jaw, and a slightly Middle Eastern look to him. His mother, I guessed, sneered at us as she pushed us out the way.

"We require a wand!" She called to Ollivander.

"Just a second." Came the reply.

" _Just_ a _second_?" The woman repeated. "Mr. Ollivander, the Blacks are not a family to be kept waiting." Her son looked at the floor, blushing hard, obviously embarrassed. I felt bad for him. "Sirius needs a wand, and he needs it _now_."

"I'll be right with you, right after I've served Miss Cana." Ollivander said, as he popped back into view. He handed me a wand made of a lighter looking wood. It had two knots at the end of the handle, and was carved with intricate patterns. I gripped it tightly, and gave it a gentle _swoosh_. Yellow sparks flew out of the end, fizzing like fireworks before they disappeared. "I do believe we've found your wand!" Ollivander chuckled. "This is willow wood with a phoenix feather core. 13 and three quarter inches long, with quite bendy flexibility." I grinned, and Aiden patted my back. "That will be seven galleons please." Aiden handed him a palm full of golden coins, and we turned to leave. As we walked past the boy, Sirius I guess was his name, I introduced myself under my breath, out of his mother's earshot.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm Amaris." The boy looked straight ahead, and I didn't know if he'd heard me, but then he opened his mouth. He was still looking straight ahead, but he breathed out his name.

"Sirius." He said quietly. "Sorry about my mother." I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"See ya later, Sirius." I mumbled, and me and Aiden left the building.


	5. Animal shopping with a werewolf

Chapter 4

I got some robes fitted at Madam Malkin's, bought the required books from a place called Flourish and Blotts, and got a plain pewter cauldron. Then came my least favourite part. There was a pet shop, filled with an assortment of owls, rats, toads, and cats. I couldn't get a cat. Animals are more perceptive than humans to conditions such as lycanthropy, you see. And they don't like it. As I walked in, the closest cat turned to hiss at me. I sighed. I'd always thought cats were cute, we'd even had one before I was attacked, but we'd had to get rid of it. It hated me after I was… changed. Aiden and I walked around the shop for a while. I stroked some of the rats, but I wasn't particularly interested in having one.

I walked and walked, until I came across an owl. It had big yellow eyes, and brown speckled feathers, and it squeaked at me as I walked past. I slowly placed a finger through the bars of the cage. The owl, an owlet I thought, as it was so tiny, leant forward and rubbed the back of its ear on my finger tip. It didn't seem to be scared of me. Everything else was, which had made me miserable while in this store, but tis owl seemed to like me.

"Aiden," I tugged at his sleeve, as he was preoccupied playing with a cat, "I think I've found the pet I'd like." He looked at it before exclaiming,

"An elf owl! Ah, those are meant to be one of the sweetest and most understanding species. You learn about it at school." I grinned at him as we took it up to the counter.

"10 galleons, please." I handed the shop keeper the money, Aiden had given me some, and we exited the shop. As I stepped out the shop, a rather excitable boy with blonde hair ran into me. I stumbled, but managed to stay standing. The boy, on the other hand, didn't. He fell onto his bottom, and blushed deeply.

"Sorry!" He squeaked. "My mum's always telling me that I need to watch where I'm going, I'm just really clumsy!"

"It's alright." I laughed, and gave him my hand. He stared at it, so I shook it in a _go on_ kind of way. He took it gratefully and I pulled him to a standing position.

"Thanks." He mumbled, earnestly. "Sorry again." I chuckled.

"Look, it's really ok! I'm Amaris." I smiled at him.

"I'm Peter." He began to smile back.

"There we go." I said, "A smile is what we like to see." He grinned wider. "Well, I've got to go. But it was nice meeting you Peter!" He waved goodbye as I turned in the other direction and ran after Aiden.


	6. I have to what now?

Chapter 5

Today was the big day. September 1st. Flipping heck I was scared. What if someone found out what I was? What if nobody liked me? What if- I was cut off from my train of thought by Aiden shaking my shoulder. "Ree?" He asked, checking I was still with him. I shook my head and gave a quick 'Uh, yeah?' To let him know I was listening. "So," Aiden began, "To get to the platform, you just need to walk through that wall." I looked at him, unimpressed.

"You seriously think I'm going to fall for that one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not joking." Aiden said. "Seriously. It's best to take it at a run if you're nervous." I cocked my head, and Aiden rolled his eyes in response. "Fine, I'll go first." He said. I simply raised an eyebrow again, knowing he'd expect me to say 'No, no! I'll go first.' Aiden sighed, turned, and ran at the wall. He didn't stop. He got closer, and closer, and closer.

"Aiden, st-" the end of my sentence died in my throat. He passed through the wall effortlessly. My mouth fell open, and I looked with disbelief.

"You alright?" A boy of Indian looking descent nudged me. He had kind eyes, and also happened to have a trolley with several suitcases and an owl on it.

"Are you…?" I left the end of the question dangling in the air.

"Hogwarts?" The boy asked, and I nodded. He grinned. "First time?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Mine too!" He said. "You have to run through the wall. I gotta say, I'm a bit nervous."

"Yup, you can say that again." A nervous giggle escaped my throat.

"You wanna do it together?" I looked him up and down, in a scrutinising manner, but my instincts were telling me that he had good intentions.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said, in a humble tone.

"Sure!" He stuck his hand out. "James." I reached out to shake his hand.

"Amaris." We shook, up, down, but James didn't let go. He held my hand firmly, and began to run forward, pushing the trolley expertly with one hand. I frowned behind him, but his momentum pulled me forwards. I grabbed my trolley with my other hand, and manoeuvred it as best as I could. I yelped and braced myself for impact, but the wall just melted away, and I found myself on a busy platform. Aiden was stood close by, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for me. He noticed me, and then he noticed James.

"Little Miss Popular, aren't you?" He joked.

"Aiden, this is James. James, this is Aiden, my big brother." James nodded.

"What family are you from?" James asked us.

"What?" I said.

"What wizarding family? I'm from the Potter's." He explained.

"We're muggleborns." Aiden said, a bit quickly and with a harsh tone, as if he was expecting James to react badly to that.

"No way!" James breathed. "Two wizards from the same muggle family? That's pretty rare!"

"Oh." I said, slightly surprised by that news. I'd just kind of assumed this situation was normal. I noticed Aiden visibly relax.

"Nice to meet you, James Potter." He said.

"You too." James replied, then looked up the busy platform. Two adults were calling his name. "Mum and dad." James said in way of explanation, nodding his head at them. "Well, I'd better go. See you on the train!" He called the last part over his shoulder as he left.

Aiden glanced at me. "I wouldn't normally offer this," He began, "But as it's your first time on the train, you can sit with me and my mates if you want." I smiled at the kind offer. Me and Aiden were friendly with each other, but we weren't incredibly close. We just had a normal sibling relationship, distant, but close at the same time.

"I think I'll try and find my own compartment." I said. "But if I can't find anyone, is it alright if I take you up on that offer?" Aiden smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"Sure, Ree. See ya later then." Aiden turned and headed off to a group of boys who were stood slightly further up the platform from us, leaving me on my own. I suddenly realised how strange I looked, a young girl, visibly anxious and covered in scars. I started hyper focusing on the large scar I had up my arm, from a bad full moon. I rubbed my arms self-consciously, trying to ignore the part of my brain that was telling me that I was _a freak_ and _a monster_ and that I _didn't deserve to be here_. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself, and stepped into the bustle of the crowd.


	7. A taste of life now

Chapter 6

I walked slowly down the corridor. The train was already moving, and basically everyone was already sat in a compartment. I was looking for someone who was sat on their own, someone who was in the same situation as me. Someone who didn't really know the wizarding world yet.

I came across a compartment holding two people. Just two. A girl and a boy. The girl had gorgeous wavy red hair, and the boy had long, slightly greasy black hair. They looked deep in conversation. I hoped to God that they weren't dating and I wasn't interrupting anything, and slid the compartment door open.

They looked up from each other as I entered.

"Hi. I'm Amaris. Can I sit here?" I must have looked visibly nervous, because the girl smiled kindly and nodded.

"I'm Lily," she began, "and this is-"

"No," the boy interrupted. "You can't sit here. Fuck off, scar face." My hand flew up to the scar that travelled from my forehead, over my eye, and towards my ear lobe. Lily's eyes widened.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, shocked. "That was so rude! Apologise." The boy, Severus I guessed, just stared at me. I muttered a quick 'sorry', and left as quickly as I could, shutting the compartment door behind me. I heard it open again as I left. Lily grabbed my shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry about Severus! I think he's just nervous to get to Hogwarts."

"It's not your fault." I smiled sadly at her. I guessed this would be the way everyone would treat me now. A freak of the muggle _and_ wizarding world. I just didn't belong.

"Still…" Lily said. "I'll see you at the sorting?"

"Sure." I nodded, and she flashed a grin at me.

"See you, Amaris!" She called over her shoulder.

"See you." I replied.


	8. Good to meet you, Remus

Chapter 7

I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the ache in my chest. It didn't work. I carried on walking down the corridor. I passed seven compartments before I backtracked and looked back into the last compartment. I was James Potter, and the boy from the wand shop, Sirius, I think his name was. I slid the door open, hoping that I wouldn't get the same reaction from them that I'd just got from Severus.

"Hi guys!" I tried to say, faking a cheerful and breezy tone. "Can I sit with you?"

"Amaris!" James said, sounding happy to see me. Why anybody would be happy to see me I did not know, but I was glad that he was. He motioned at the seat opposite him.

"Hey." Sirius said, a little shyly.

"Sirius Black, right?" I asked him. He looked regretful, and winced at the memory of our first encounter.

"That's me." He said.

"Wait, you two already know each other?" James asked.

"Yeah," I explained, grinning at the memory of how awkward Sirius must have felt. Sometimes parents sucked, even if they meant well, although I got the feeling that his parents did _not_ mean well. "We met in Ollivanders."

"What a coincidence!" James laughed. Sirius, realising that I didn't have a grudge against him, joined in. "So what house do you think you're gonna be sorted into?" James asked, starting a conversation.

"I don't mind," Sirius began, "As long as it aint Slytherin. All my family's been sorted into Slytherin, and, well, they haven't turned out that nice." He said, in way of explanation. Obviously not wanting to get into it, especially with two people he barely knew, he quickly added,

"What about you?"

"Gryffindor." A wide grin appeared on James's face. "That's where the brave go. What about you, Amaris?"

"Um… I dunno. I'm muggleborn, so I don't really know the difference between the houses."

"Well, Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry," James began,

"Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness," Sirius continued,

"Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty," said James,

"And Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit." Sirius finished.

"Well, they all sound pretty cool. If I had to choose though, I think I'd fit in most with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." I said.

"Both good choices." James agreed.

We talked for a long time, about nothing in particular, just learning more about each other. I found out that Sirius's birthday was the 3rd November 1959, and James was the son of the guy who'd invented something that I knew Aiden liked, called 'Sleekeazy's hair potion'. I was careful not to mention too much about my past, because I didn't want to incriminate myself in any way and make the others start to suspect something.

We were playing Bertie Botts roulette with some all-flavour beans that James had bought along, where we set out three of each colour and grabbed one, hoping we didn't get the nasty flavour, when the compartment door slid open again. The boy who'd run in to me at Diagon Alley, Peter, was stood there. A slightly taller, lankier looking boy was stood behind him, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Something about him was different. He had a scar across his nose, and he smelled… weird. Not like everyone else. I found myself wondering if he could be the other werewolf I was told about, but I thought that I was being too hopeful. Maybe he just came from a bad home.

"Hi! Peter, right?" I said. He nodded emphatically, and looked very pleased that I'd remembered him.

"Can we sit here?" He asked, "We looked, but everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" James said, and I motioned for them to come and sit down next to me. I introduced myself to the other boy.

"Hey. I'm Amaris." I smiled gently at him, and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He glanced at the scar on my cheek, and sniffed, frowning slightly. He shook his head, as if dismissing a stupid thought, and cautiously reached out his hand.

"Remus." He said, in a quiet voice. James and Sirius introduced themselves to Peter and Remus.

"We're playing Bertie Botts roulette. Wanna join?" Sirius asked, already taking a shine to these new boys. Remus looked surprised.

"Oh, er-" he began to mumble, but Peter interrupted him.

"Yeah!" He said, enthusiastically. Sirius reached into the packet and fished out five beans, all the same colour.

"Three, two, one!" We all threw the beans into our mouths and chewed. Remus and James began to pull faces.

"Eurch!" Remus exclaimed. James wretched. Peter carried on chewing his thoughfully.

"Earwax." James choked out. I laughed, and Sirius joined in.

"Me too." Peter said, still chewing.

"Toffee!" I said, in a sing song voice, and Sirius high fived me.

We carried on like that, laughing and joking, until we pulled into Hogwarts. Then, the mood got a lot more serious.


	9. Author's note

Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt this story, but I just need to know, would it matter too much to you if I put Lily Evans in Hufflepuff? It would make it more convinient for the story and help it to flow better, but if you think that's straying too far from canon, let me know! Ultimately, I want this story to be interesting for you guys, so I think that this would be an important aspect to get your opinion on.


	10. We get to Hogwarts

Chapter 8

We were greeted by a huge man with a bushy beard. I got the feeling he wasn't completely human. He looked like a storybook giant.

"Gather up, firs' years!" he called, and we all swarmed around him. "I'm Hagrid, groundkeeper here a' Hogwarts. He led us to a dock filled with boats. "Yeh've all been assigned yer places in the boats. Yer names should be on the seats. Let's go!" Hagrid clambered into his own boat, and my eyes scanned the seats in front of me. I saw my name next to one Remus Lupin, which I was glad about. My smile dropped when I saw the other two in our boat. Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Great.

We sat in a sort of awkward silence. Lily avoided making eye contact with me, but Severus wouldn't stop staring at me. After a long period of me trying to ignore him, I finally broke. "Enjoying the view?" I snapped at him. He sneered at me.

"Do not mistake my disdain for admiration." Lily elbowed him yet again.

"Severus!" She exclaimed. "I'm so disappointed with you! Why are you being so rude?" Severus just sniffed in response. I turned away, and attempted to engage in quiet conversation with Remus.

"You nervous?" I asked. He continued staring at his hands, which were folded in his lap. I nudged him, and he looked up suddenly, as if startled out of a daydream.

"Huh- um, what?" He asked.

"You nervous?" I repeated.

"Oh, uh… yeah." He let out a timid laugh.

"Me too. Dumbledore's kind to even let me go here." Remus's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why's that?" he inquired, suddenly very interested. I realised what I'd said. How could I have been so careless? My brain was telling me that this boy was a friend for some reason, that he was trustworthy, but nobody could be trusted with this secret.

"Oh, um, just because, you know, I'm… muggleborn." I said, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, but most people here are at least part muggle. Purebloods aren't as common as they used to be. You deserve a place here just as much as anyone else." He seemed very impassioned, as though he was trying to convince himself of this fact.

"Are you muggleborn?" I asked, then realised that that question might be considered intrusive. "You don't have to answer that, sorry. I'm not used to all these terms!" I let out a nervous giggle.

"Nah," Remus said, sniffing in the cold air. "I'm halfblood. My dad's a wizards, but my mum's a muggle. It was her first time on platform 9 and ¾ today, as well as mine."

"My parents didn't come with me. My brother did though."

"Oh, you have a brother?" Remus sounded interested, and I figured he must be an only child. "Was he jealous when you got your Hogwarts letter?"

"No, why would he be?" I asked.

"Well, because you're a witch and he's a muggle."

"Oh no, he's a wizard too."

"Seriously?" Remus asked, amazed. "Two magical children with muggle parents? That's like, really rare!"

"So I've been told."

I rubbed my hands together in the cold, attempting to warm myself up a bit. The boats turned a corner, and suddenly Hogwarts loomed over us. It was beautiful, a huge castle with stained glass windows and the flickering of fire from inside. My eyes widened in awe as I drank it all in.

"Wow!" I breathed. Lily had the same reaction. The red head seemed likeable enough, she just chose questionable company. Mind you, I was questionable company too, given the fact that I turned into a monster every full moon.

"Alrigh' firs' years, welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid boomed. The boats docked themselves on a gravelly sort of beach. "If yeh'll follow me," Hagrid began, "It's time for the sorting ceremony."


	11. The sorting

We entered a huge hall. Candles floated in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky. It was dazzling. There were four tables spread across the room. I scanned the hall for Aiden, and found him sitting on the table with blue banners over it… Ravenclaw. He caught my eye and smiled encouragingly. I raised my eyebrows in response. Professor McGonagall, who'd led us through here, stood at the front of the room holding up an old hat. A murmur darted around the room. The hat began to shake and three slits appeared. Two which looked like eyes and one which looked like a mouth. I'd read about this in Hogwarts: A history. The hat cleared its throat.

"First years again,

Don't turn and be afraid,

I'll sort you into houses,

One of four on display!

Hufflepuff, the loyal ones,

Where friends stick fast and firm,

If you're scared, don't turn and run,

Kindness is returned.

Slytherin, with all their cunning,

Aren't afraid of trouble,

If dangers comes, don't go running,

Under pressure, they don't buckle.

Ravenclaw, with a crest of bird,

Know all that grabs their attention,

Their clever ideas deserve to be heard,

And acted on, not to mention!

Finally to Gryffindor,

Where brave and reckless dwell,

They act but don't often think ahead,

So have wild stories to tell!

And now from me,

That's a wrap,

But don't you even worry,

I'll sort you right,

I'll read your mind,

Here we go now, hurry!'

With that, the hat straightened back out and McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment. She began reading names.

"Abott, Joe." A nervous looking boy with blonde hair stepped forward. He approached the stool with caution and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it frowned. After about three seconds, the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" The boy stood quickly and ran towards the Ravenclaw table, amidst cheers from his new house. McGonagall carried on calling names, and with each new name called, I found myself going more and more anxious.

Sirius was the first of the faces I knew to be called up. He swaggered over to the chair, acting all confident, but I could smell the fear on him. That was the werewolf part of me. I could smell strong emotions. Sirius was up there longer than all the others before him. The hat was on him for about three minutes. I could hear Sirius murmuring under his breath, but I couldn't properly make out the words. I heard him say "Not Slytherin." and "I'm not my parents." After all this debating, the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was silent. Sirius stood nervously and started walking over to the other Gryffindor's. A couple of Slytherins booed and hissed at him as he walked. I wasn't having this. I cheered loudly and began to clap. James joined in with me, then Remus, then Peter, and soon enough the entire Gryffindor was whooping and cheering. Sirius locked my gaze and nodded at me, a silent thank you. I smiled back at him as he sat down.

Three more people were called before I suddenly heard my name. "Cana, Amaris." Professor McGonagall said and I swallowed hard. My legs shaking I walked up to the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

I jumped as the voice suddenly spoke in my mind. " _Well, well, well, what have we here?_ " The hat asked. " _A werewolf? We haven't had one of those in a very long time_." My breathing quickened as I worried about what would happen. Surely the sorting hat wouldn't announce my secret in front of everyone. " _Don't fret, child_." The hat said. " _You are safe. The courage you must have to deal with all those monthly transformations makes you a perfect candidate for Gryffindor. ON the other hand, the cunning you show when it comes to keeping your secret makes you viable for Slytherin. There is wit there and intelligence too. Ravenclaw could help you explore that potential. But your act of solidarity, cheering for a boy you hardly know when everyone else seemed most displeased with his sorting, that shows loyalty and courage. Yes, there's a thirst for justice there. I think the perfect place for you would be_ -" The voice left my head, and I heard the hat yell "HUFFLEPUFF!" McGonagall removed the hat from my head, and I ran over to the Hufflepuff table. Above the noise of others clapping and cheering, I could hear Aiden whooping extra loud from the Ravenclaw table. My cheeks felt warm and I started to smile. Sometimes my brother wasn't as annoying as I made him out to be.

I listened intently for the rest of the compartment gang I'd been sat with, but it was Lily who came first. McGonagall had called her up, "Evans, Lily.", and the girl had scurried up to the stall, eager as anything. The hat sat on her head for about thirty seconds, before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hall erupted in cheers, and I clapped politely. Lily came and awkwardly sat next to me.

"Hey." She said shyly. I decided to give her a chance. I was a werewolf for Christ's sake, I needed all the friends I could get.

"Hi!" I replied, brightly. Lily visibly relaxed.

"You were a hat stall!" She said, enthusiastically.

"I was?" I said, confused.

"Yeah," Lily said, "You had the hat on for a solid seven minutes!" I blushed deeply.

"That's embarrassing!"

"No it's not! The last hat stall was Professor McGonagall herself!" I went to reply when I heard the name "Lupin, Remus" called out. I turned to look at the front, as Remus nervously walked up. He sat, and the hat was placed on his head. I held my breath and waited. And waited. And waited and waited and waited.

"Two hat stalls in the same year?" Lily asked, looking fit to burst. I laughed quietly. Finally the hat proclaimed that Remus was a "GRYFFINDOR!" I whooped loudly as he sheepishly went to sit with Sirius. Before I knew it, Peter and James were sorted into Gryffindor too, and the feast began.

After the feast, our prefects led us to our dorms. "Ok," Elsa, the Hufflepuff prefect began, "Rooms for first years." She read out a list of names, until she got to mine. "Amaris Cana, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Elizabeth Holliber and Georgina Smythe." I looked at Lily, and she took my hand.  
"Come on!" She said, in an excited whisper. We ran up the stairs and found our dorm room.

"Bags this bed!" Said Lily, throwing herself on the bed nearest the door.

"I'll have this one." A brunette girl, Marlene I thought, said.

"I'll take this one." I said, sitting myself down on the bed farthest from the door.

"Is it alright if I have this one?" Asked a girl with blonde hair, Georgina.

"Sure." Replied a girl with frizzy light brown hair, Elizabeth.

"Phew, well I'm knackered." Marlene exclaimed. "Night guys!" We all murmured 'night' in return. I tucked myself under the covers and stared at the ceiling, my mind racing. It was a full moon in four days, and I was already starting to feel it. I sighed and turned onto my side. I should at least try to sleep.


	12. Hospital wing

Chapter 10

Our first lesson was Charms with Ravenclaw. We were learning Lumos. Professor Flitwick stood at the front on a pile of books. "Hello first years! I'm Professor Flitwick. I'll try my best to learn all your names, but there's a lot of you!" He chuckled, and the rest of the class mumbled. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat to regain our attention. "So, today we will be learning Lumos. A very useful charm, it will provide you with light. So, first things first, I want you to read the first chapter in your charms text books on the spell."

I paired with Marlene when it came to actually trying out the spell. Lily went with Georgina, and Elizabeth paired with a boy called Ben. I was the first to get it out of me and Marlene.

"Oh, how did you do that?!" Marlene exclaimed. She shook her wand. "I can't do it!"

"Um, I think you've got to…" I moved my hands and looked at her, non-verbally asking permission to touch her hands. She nodded. I put my hand over hers and guided the wand. "Move your wand in a kind of upside-down 'L' shape and say Lumos." I informed her. She tried once, twice, three times. On the fourth time, she got it, and beamed at me.

"Thanks, Amaris!" She said, pulling me into a hug. I grinned into her shoulder.

"No problem." We certainly hadn't been the first people to get the charm, but we were apparently the first pair to achieve it together that lesson. Professor Flitwick gave us 10 points each, for what he called 'fantastic teamwork'.

The next three days passed relatively smoothly. Hufflepuff had Potions with the Gryffindors on the day of the full moon. I teamed up with Sirius, James went with Remus, and Peter went with a Hufflepuff named Jenny, who I think he'd developed a bit of a crush on. We were making a forgetfulness potion, and Sirius and I were on fire. Not literally- well, Sirius had set his sleeve on fire at one point, but it was fine. We put it out and his uniform was only slightly charred. Luckily, he hadn't been burned. Professor Slughorn had stopped the flames before it could do Sirius any real damage.

I ached all over. My body was readying itself for tonight. My head pounded, all my teeth ached, my skin felt like it was on fire and all I wanted to do was run. Run as far and as fast as I could. It was always unbearable. I felt exhausted, but the wolf part of me was strong the day before a full moon, and it was packed with energy. I wanted to scream. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to run. I shook my head, which made me dizzy, and put my hand up. Professor Slughorn looked up from the potion he was inspecting, Lily and Marlene's, and nodded at me. "Sir," I began, "I'm really not feeling well. Please could I take myself to the hospital wing?"

"Oh- oh of course." Slughorn nodded seriously. I panicked, wondering if he knew about my… condition. I had to ask Professor Sprout. As I left the classroom, I noticed Remus looking at me strangely, but I was too messed up to care.

"Hi, Poppy." I said as I entered the pristine healing ward. She looked up from her desk and bustled out of her office to talk to me.

"Amaris!" She greeted me. "Are you alright?"

"I just can't… focus. I really don't feel well." I told her.

"Well, after tonight it'll get better." I nodded. "Here, come on. Have a lie down. I'll just get you some girding potion." I nodded as I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my face with my hands and taking slow, deep breaths. Madam Pomfrey returned a minute later, holding a vial of foul smelling green liquid. "You know the drill, dear." She said, as I downed it in one gulp. I pulled a face as I handed her the now empty vial. "I know." She chuckled to herself.

I slept for the majority of the afternoon. I was woken by Professor Sprout. "Hi Amaris." She said in a quiet, soothing voice. "We've got to get you down to the Whomping Willow now. Are you ready?" I shook my head meekly, and pushed myself off the bed. "Come on. We'll be meeting Professor McGonagall there."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Oh, she's bringing the other werewolf, poppet." Professor Sprout explained.

"Right." I said. "OK." The professor handed me a cloak with a large hood, which I pulled on. I lifted the hood, and it drooped over my face. Professor Sprout put her arm around my shoulders. "Come on then." She said, as she guided me out of the hospital wing.

 ** _A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review guys, it makes this gal really happy._**


	13. Well, this is awkward

Chapter 11

We hurried down the hill towards an enormous tree. Its branches swung around, whacking against the floor and cracking the ground. I took a deep breath in, and smelled something or rather someone familiar but I couldn't quite place the scent. We were close enough to the tree now that I could feel the earth shaking beneath my head. I could see McGonagall guiding someone towards us. They, too, were wearing a cloak that covered their face. We met just in front of the tree. "Here we are." Said Professor McGonagall to the person she was guiding. I pulled my hood down and heard them gasp.

"Amaris?" They said, in a voice I recognized.

"No way!" I exclaimed quietly. "Remus?" The person pulled their hood down, revealing the familiar face of one Remus Lupin.

"So you two already know each other?" Professor Sprout asked. Remus nodded. "Good, good." Professor Sprout said. "Right, so, the entrance is just there." She pointed at a cleverly concealed entrance. "To get through, you need to tickle this knot. We've provided a branch." She picked up a long piece of wood from the ground. "Just press it like this." She demonstrated. The tree stopped moving. "Now, this won't last very long, so come on!" She said, as Professor McGonagall bustled us through.

We emerged in a dingy room with rotting floorboards and cobwebs covering the walls. A bed stood in the middle of the room, and a grand piano sat in the corner. I looked around, drinking it all in. "We'll leave you now." Professor McGonagall explained. "Madam Pomfrey will come to get you in the morning." The professors turned to leave, but just before she exited the room, Professor McGonagall turned around again. "Good luck." She said, quietly. Professor Sprout nodded solemnly in agreement, and then they were gone.

I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. I hadn't thought about how awkward this would be. Sharing something this deeply personal with a boy I'd only known for less than a week. Mind you, I knew he was probably feeling the same way. I rubbed my arms. "I normally don't…" I said into the silence.

"Clothes?" Remus asked. I nodded. "Mm, me neither." He said.

"Do you- do you mind?" I questioned. Remus shook his head and turned to face the wall. I took my top off, and my trousers. I folded them and placed them on a wooden slat poking out from the wall. I hoped it was high up enough that the wolves couldn't get them. I stood there, shivering in my bra and pants. I was facing away from Remus, but I heard him putting his clothes on the same slat. We stood in silence, neither of us looking at each other. I kept glancing out of the tiny window, waiting for the moon to rise.

It was Remus who started changing first. I heard him grunt and I knew that it was beginning. I braced myself. The sound of Remus falling to the floor made me wince. Part of my brain was desperate to see this. I'd never seen a wolf transformation, only felt it. I tried to convince myself not to, but my body had other ideas. I turned around to look at him, curiosity getting the best of me. Remus was on all fours on the floor. I could see he was trying hard not to make any noise, much like I did when I changed. He was biting his lip so hard it was drawing blood. I could see the bones moving beneath his skin. I could hear them breaking, could see the sharp fragments of them threatening to tear the skin. His hands were bunched into fists, and he had tears in his eyes. I saw fur start travelling down his arms when my transformation hit.

I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I took a heaving breath and my face scrunched up from the pain. I fell to my knees as my ribs began to break one by one. I could feel each individual bone snapping. My body changing wasn't the worst thing though. No, that was when my mind began slipping away. I lost control of my actions. I lost all my inhibitions. It scared me, made me anxious. I wouldn't remember what I'd done while I was the wolf. My consciousness started slipping away as my neck broke, and finally, I screamed. I screamed. A guttural roar escaped my throat as my vocal cords began to change. I could hear my voice changing, until it wasn't me screaming, it was the wolf howling. The last few pieces of my mind dribbled away, and everything went black.

 ** _A/N- Review ladssss! Sorry for the fussing I just find it helpful and nice to see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	14. Healing and bonding

Chapter 12

I woke with hair in my mouth. I spat it out and tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I was covered by my clothes. They weren't on me properly. They had just been draped over my body. "Don't try to sit." Said Remus. I saw him sitting by the window, his back to me. He was holding his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. I swallowed a couple of times, my throat dry.

"Nothing worse than usual, you know?" Remus replied. "Don't try to sit." He said again. I lifted the top over my chest and saw a large gash travelling from one side of my hips to the other. It covered my entire stomach, marring the flesh. I hissed through my teeth. "Yeah." Remus said. "Looks nasty. I tried episkey on it, but it only slowed the bleeding. It didn't do much else."

"Thanks." I said, then coughed. My throat was so dry that it tickled to say anything. I laid there, feeling very uncomfortable and highly aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing clothes. Well, not properly. At least he had the decency not to look.

I lost track of time. I could have been laying there for five minutes or it could have been an hour, but finally Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, armed with several healing potions and her wand. "Right," she said, keeping her voice low like she always did. She knew that our hearing would still be extra sensitive and we'd both have splitting headaches. "Let's see the damage." She peeled back my shirt, which was now wet with my blood, and clicked her tongue. "Here." She handed me a potion, which I already recognised. It was for the pain. I drank it and placed the empty flask next to me. "Right, let's get to work." She murmured familiar words under her breath, and a golden, wispy light flowed from her wand. The bleeding began to slow, and Poppy wrapped a bandage on it. Magic couldn't heal werewolf wounds. Once I was wrapped up, she pulled a loose hospital gown over me and went over to Remus. She clicked her tongue sympathetically. I looked over to see that Remus had a large cut on his leg. It looked deep, but the longer Madam Pomfrey was murmuring spells the less it bled. She bandaged him up too. "Are you two okay for me to walk you back to the hospital wing?" We both nodded, and she handed us the hooded cloaks again. We pulled them on, covering our faces with the hoods, and left.

I collapsed into one of the hospital beds. I was exhausted, parched, and starving. Poppy knew all of this of course. We had a routine worked out. I would pass out in a hospital bed, and she would bring some food up from breakfast in the Great Hall. Remus collapsed in the bed next to mine, and was asleep in minutes. I shut my eyes and joined him in slumber.

When I woke up again, breakfast was on the bedside table next to me. There was eggs, bacon, sausages and black pudding. The wolf loved all kinds of meat, and right after a full moon it was still rearing its head. I picked the bacon up with my fingers. I was so hungry I didn't care how it looked. I could hear munching from the bed next to me, and despite the fact that the curtains had been drawn around our beds, I could tell that Remus was also gulping down this food. I heard footsteps approaching, and dropped the bacon back onto the plate. Someone cleared their throat and asked "May I come in, Miss Cana?" It was Dumbledore.

"Um, yes." I called. The curtain was drawn back, and Dumbledore sat on the chair next to my bed.

"I trust your transformation was alright?" He inquired.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." I didn't really know what to say. I hated this condition enough. I didn't really want to talk about it, especially with a man I hardly knew, but I had to be gracious. He had accepted me into his school despite my condition and the risks that came with it. I had to be grateful for that.

"How was the Shack? Was it adequate?" I nodded.

"Um, yeah. It was good."

"Good. I'm glad. Wine gum?" He waved the packet at me, and I took one. "Well, I'm going to speak to one young Mr. Lupin now. I'm glad your transformation wasn't too unpleasant." I smiled and nodded. Dumbledore left and I grabbed the bacon again, wolfing it down.

Soon, Dumbledore left, and it was just Remus and I in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office. I slid out of bed and tugged on the curtain to Remus's bed. "You awake?" I called.

"Yeah. You wanna talk?" I slipped past the curtain and sat on the chair by his bed. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. "Did I start…" he trailed off.

"Yeah. And I… look I'm really sorry but I've never seen it from the other side and I, well, I looked." Remus nodded slowly to himself.

"I would've done the same." He finally said, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. "Besides," he continued, "everything in me tells me that I should trust you. God, this sounds so weird to say, but the… the wolf," he lowered his voice on that word, "seems to think we're a pack now." I let out a snort, and Remus' cheeks reddened. "Was that weird to say? Oh God it was wasn't it?"

"No, no, no." I interrupted him bumbling. "My wolf's telling me the exact same thing. It's weird man, I've never met another werewolf before. Well, I mean, other than the guy who did this to me." We faded off into a comfortable silence.

"Do you know who it was? The person that gave you this?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. It was this guy named Fenrir Greyback." Remus's eyes widened.

"No way!" he breathed. "Me too."

"How'd it happen?" I asked him, hoping that I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"My dad, he was at Greyback's trial. He'd killed a bunch of kids. Dad was so angry when Greyback was released. Said he deserved the death sentence. Obviously, Greyback didn't like that. One night, when I was four, he broke into my room. By the time my parents got to me it was too late. They thought I was going to die. Sometimes I think that dying would've been better than being stuck with this shit."

"Tell me about it." I agreed. It felt so good to finally get that off my chest. I'd never been abe to say that to anyone before. They wouldn't understand. I would always be an outcast, no matter what. But Remus understood.  
"What about you?" He asked me.

"I was eight. My family and I went camping. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know why he only attacked me, but I'm glad. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not my family."

"You're muggleborn though, right? How did you know what was going on?"

"My brother, Adrien, he'd just started his first year at Hogwarts. He took a risk and talked to Poppy. Asked her about what he should do. She and Dumbledore came to my house the next day, talked to me about what was going on. My poor parents-" I laughed slightly. "They must have been terrified out of their minds. A child who could do magic and now another one who turned into a blood-thirsty monster once a month." I kissed my teeth. "Can't have been fun. I turned at home, and the morning after, Poppy would always come round and heal me as best she could."

"Huh." Was all Remus had to say to that.

"Huh indeed." I agreed. I turned, hearing Poppy get up from her chair, and darted back to my bed. Poppy pulled the curtains open as I fiddled with the sheets.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked me, her kind voice laced with concern.

"I'm ok." I told her. "As healed as I can be after that." Poppy nodded sympathetically, before pulling back the curtains to Remus's bed.

"And yourself, Remus?" She asked him.

"Same as Amaris." He said. "Can I go back to lessons soon? I don't want to miss anything important."

"Me too, please." I joined in.

"Alright poppets. I'll need to keep you in for a couple more hours and then you can both go." I grinned widely.

"Thank you, Poppy! You're the best!" I called as she walked away. She laughed as she pulled open the door to her office.

"I know dear." She replied.

 ** _A/N- Don't forget to review! Reviews are the lifeblood of any author, and it's great to get feedback for the stories I write! I hope you enjoyed the chapeter, a little bonding moment between Remus and Amaris. I worked pretty hard on it so I hope it's fun to read!_**

 ** _Alaya out xx_**


	15. My dreams may be more than they seem

A/N- Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates, I promise I haven't abandoned this project. I haven't been very inspired recently, and it doesn't help that no one's leaving reviews on either of my fanfics that I have up. So, just as a foreword to this chapter, please review!

Chapter 13

We were sat in the Hufflepuff common room. I blinked heavily and rubbed my eyes as Lily threw a scrunched up wad of parchment at me. "Honestly Amy, you could zone out as a hippogriff attacked you!"

"Nah, Lily. A hippogriff would never attack me. I'm too respectful. You, on the other hand…" Lily gasped, pretending to be offended, and squealed as she dodged the ball of parchment I sent whizzing back at her. Marlene looked up from the book she was studying from.

"If you two don't buckle down and get the homework done, you're actually gonna fail Charms." She chided lovingly.

"Already finished it." Lily said.

"Yeah, me too." I added. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Honestly, I should've expected nothing less from two swots like you. How come you always finish the homework so quickly?"

"Marlene, everything here is literally magic. Do you understand how cool that is for muggleborns like us?" Lily replied.

"We didn't have any of this when we were little. Mate, we can cast magic spells. We can do things I never even dreamed were possible before I found out about this world. It's so awesome! Why wouldn't you want to study it?"

"It's just magic."

"It's just magic." Georgina mocked, laughing. She poked Marlene in the ribs. "Well, sorry Miss Magic, but not all of us grew up with this. I'll let you know when the novelty wears off though." Marlene stuck her tongue out at us.

"Yeah, you do that." Elizabeth said as she rubbed her hands over her face wearily. "Merlin's saggy left testicle, this is so boring."

"Do you want a hand?" I offered, but Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively.

"You're alright. Thanks though, mate. I'm gonna finish this and then head off to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed soon too." Marlene added. I threw a pillow from the sofa in their general direction.

"Alright, sleepy heads. But you're going to miss the epic party me and Lily and Georgie are gonna throw."

"Yeah, right." Marlene said dryly. "It's so wild to go sneak food from the kitchens."

"Oh, stop ruining our fun." Lily giggled. Marlene stood up and sighed.

"Right, well I've read about as much about levitating charms as I can stand. I'm off to bed." She came round and wrapped her arms around each one of us in turn. "Night, guys."

"Night, Marl." We chorused back.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired to. I'll see you guys in the morning." Georgie said.

"Me too." Elizabeth joined in.

"See you guys in the morning." Me and Lily called as they made their way back to the dorm. Lily moved to sit behind me and began plaiting my hair.

"Oh, Amy, I've been meaning to ask you, what's going on with you and Remus?" My chest tightened in panic. She knew?

"What- what do you mean?" I asked her. Lily laughed.

"You like him, don't you?" She teased.

"What? No, ew, no. He's like a brother to me."

"Mhmm." Lily said, in a way that implied she didn't believe me.

"Seriously, Lils. And I could ask the same thing about you and Severus."

"Ames, you know I'm just friends with him! He introduced me to the wizarding world." I turned to face her

"Mhmm." I said, imitating Lily earlier. She pulled a scowling face at me, that didn't quite work because a smile was playing on her lips. "I don't get why you're friends with him. He creeps me out a little."

"Ames, you've said this before. Honestly, he's a really nice guy. If you got to know him, you'd like him to." But even as she said this, she sounded unsure.

"I doubt that." I said.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just gives me a bad feeling. He has a creepy vibe. And the first thing he said to me was fuck off, scarface."

"I properly chewed him out for that." Lily explained. "It's so unlike him."

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I'll give him a chance." Lily nodded approvingly.

"Good." She said. "Although what's not good is the fact that you've ruined the plait I did for you." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Lily." I said, putting fake innocence into my voice.

"You should be." Lily said, laughing and kicking my knee cap gently. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah." I smiled, then tried to stifle a yawn. "Come on then." I grabbed Lily's hand and we went up to the dormitory together. I changed into my pyjamas and slid under the covers of my bed, pulling the sheets tight. "Night, guys." I called. There was a sleepy chorus of 'g'nights' from the others, and I drifted off to sleep.

My sleep was filled with vicious, bloody images. A man dying, his skin cut as he writhed on the floor. A vicious voice called out 'crucio' and a scream was torn from the man's throat. "Enough." Demanded another voice. "Move aside. Let me kill him." The same voice then said 'Avada Kedavra'. The man stopped writhing. His eyes went glassy. Beside him, a green locket fell to the floor, and a man, barely into adulthood, sank to the floor. He had pale skin and dark hair. He gasped, and it was a sound mixed with ecstasy and pain. A faint, silvery trail fell from his mouth an _d travelled toward the locket. The locket absorbed it, and suddenly a hundred screaming voices filled my head. 'Please!' 'No!' 'Leave me alone!' 'Take Harry and run!' 'Run!' 'Alice, I love you!' 'Tom, why are you doing this?'_ Each phrase came from a different voice, but they all ended up in the same place. Pain-wracked screams. My head was filled with a chorus of them. And my voice joined them.

I jaunted awake with a yelp, hyperventilating. Georgina stirred next to me. " _Hmmph_? She said in her half-asleep state. "Ree, you ok?" I felt tears trace down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe properly. Georgina was properly awake now, and the others were stirring. "What's wrong?" Georgina asked in a worried voice.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Marlene said, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm- I'm fine." I choked out through tears.

"No you're not." Lizzie said, coming to sit next to me.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." Lily said. I shook my head, not wanting to cause a fuss, but my chest felt tight and my breathing came quick and I didn't resist as she helped me up out of bed.


	16. My head hurts

Chapter 14

"Can you explain what happened, dear?" Poppy asked me as she poured out some form of pain relieving potion. I rubbed my temples, nursing a fierce headache that had come with the nightmare.

"I don't know, it was just a nightmare but- but it wasn't. I've never had a nightmare like that before."

"Ok poppet, is it possible you've been jinxed?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I just-" white hot pain flared in my mind and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I gasped, the feeling shocking. A heard a voice that wasn't my own, but it was coming from my mouth. Images flashed in my mind and the voice described them.

"The power of three,

The chosen one and his chosen,

Shall defeat the soul,

Of a dark, dark lord.

Raised for slaughter,

He must die,

If the rest of the world,

Wishes to survive.

Do not trust the rat in sheep's clothing."

I gasped again as the voice faded. My throat felt swollen and sore, but my headache was worse. Poppy was sat, staring at me in shock. I head gasping breaths and realised I was crying.

"What's happening to me?" I asked in a broken whisper. Poppy blinked and asked me to wait a second. She scurried out of the hospital wing. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. My hands crept up to my hair and began to pull at the strands, a gesture of just how distraught I was. A new pair of hands snaked their way around mine.

"Hey, Amaris, it's ok. You're alright." Came the comforting voice of Lily. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back, and we stayed like that for what felt like hours. I pulled away.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, but is it alright if you go?"

"Oh, um, ok." Lily said.

"Please don't be offended. I love you, it's just, I just..." I trailed off, sighing. Broken.

"It's alright. Love you too, Amy. I'm here if you need me." I smiled gently at her in acknowledgement as she walked away.

I sat on my own in silence for a while, rubbing my temples and worrying that whatever the hell had just happened was going to happen again. My head felt like it was on fire, and I could feel my pulse beating hard. Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing flew open, and in charged Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout, closely followed by Poppy. But in front of all three adults was a familiar face who ran towards me and wrapped me in a hug. His cheeks felt scratchy against mine, but I didn't care as I sobbed into Aiden's shoulder. He stroked my hair, holding me close. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he arrived.

"Miss Cana, I'm sorry to break this up but I need to ask you some questions." Aiden stepped back, but his presence was comforting. I needed someone who was required to love me unconditionally, who would help me no matter what. I nodded silently, and Dumbledore sat at my bedside. "Has anything like this ever happened before? Is it possible it's linked to your lycanthropy?"

"No, professor. I don't know what's going on, but I- my head hurts really bad. I don't think it's because of my… my condition. That only plays up around the full moon, or when I'm directly touching silver." Dumbledore nodded, his expression pensive.

"If you would excuse me for one second, Miss Cana, I must have a quick word with Professor Sprout."

"Uh huh." I said, and Dumbledore and Sprout walked off to a far corner of the room, whispering quietly.

"Let's see if I can't get you anything for that headache." Poppy said, and made herself busy. Aiden sat at the edge of my bed.

"You ok, Ree?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said, looking at him helplessly. "I don't know what's happening."

"Me neither, if I'm honest. Professor Flitwick just rushed into my dorm and woke me up, saying that you were hurt and that it would be helpful if I came. God, I thought you were dying or something."

"If only." I joked darkly, beginning to feel a little better as I talked to my brother. He smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up." I told him, but he just shook his head.

"It's alright. Never, ever repeat this, but if I was having creepy visions, I'd probably want you there. We can't exactly go to mum and dad with magical problems. They mean well, but they wouldn't understand." I nodded.

"You don't think…" I trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question.

"What?" Aiden asked me.

"You don't think this is because I'm a- because of what I am?"

"No." Aiden told me. "Believe it or not, when I came here I did some reading up on werewolves. I've never heard of anything like this." I laughed at him.

"So you do care about me!" I exclaimed.

"Nope." Aiden said, grinning. Our exchange was interrupted as Dumbledore came back over, a concerned look on his face.

"Miss Cana, after discussion with Pomona, we believe that you may have spoken a prophecy." I blinked.

"Oh." Was all I could say. After a few seconds of silence, I asked "What happens now?"

"For you, Miss Cana, you can expect to be questioned by a Ministry official. They may ask you t recall the prophecy for them. After that, you will probably be left alone."

"Alright." I said.

"There is, of course, the possibility that you may speak another prophecy. If this is the case, expect the same procedure."

"Okay. How will I know if it's going to happen again?" I asked him.

"What symptoms did you experience before this?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Um, a headache, I guess. And my eyes hurt." I told him.

"Well, if you start feeling like that again, one can presume you are going to speak another prophecy. If this happens, come straight to my office so that it can be transcribed."

"Will do." I told him. This was so weird.

Dumbledore wished me the best and left the hospital wing. Professor Sprout assured me that I did not have to be present in my classes tomorrow, and she would explain it to the teachers. Aiden gave me a final hug and headed back to bed. I felt bad, him waking up for me, but what could I do? Eventually, I found myself alone. Poppy placed a calming draught next to my bed, and told me to drink it. I obliged, and she rubbed my back comfortingly before departing to her office. I lay down, my body beginning to feel warm and fuzzy as the calming draught took effect. What would happen now? Was this going to be a regular occurrence? I wanted to think more on it, but my brain was shutting down. I was tired, so tired. I gave in to the urge to sleep, closing my eyes and hoping I wasn't awoken by another nightmare.

 ** _A/N- hi guys! Don't forget to review :)_**


	17. Meeting Mr Dart

**_A/N- Hey guys! Please review :)_**

Chapter 15

I ended up going to lessons the next day any way. I was used to going to school when I wasn't feeling up to it (the days before a full moon were awful), and I didn't want anyone to begin to expect anything. I hated the idea of being more of a freak than I already was. I was sat in History of Magic when a ministry official came. Professor Dumbledore himself came and called me from the class, and I could feel everyone staring at me as I walked out. It made me feel bad inside.

Dumbledore led me to his office and introduced me to the ministry worker. I could smell the nerves radiating off him. He knew what I was. I noticed the man blinked a lot, and was wetting his lips far more often than usual. Yep, definitely nervous.

"Miss. Cana?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding and smiling awkwardly. He smoothed his front and stuck out his hand hesitantly, then withdrew it. A slight smell of disgust mixed in with the fear. My chest ached and I wanted to tell him that _I wasn't dangerous, I promise, not unless it's a, you know… full moon. Which it isn't, not for another 9 days, so it's ok, I promise, please don't be scared_ , but I didn't.

"Julius Dart. I work in the department of mysteries. I believe you gave a prophecy."

"Apparently so. At least, that what Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey tell me."

"Alright. Headmaster Dumbledore, may I ask for some privacy with Miss. Cana? I have some confidential questions I wish to ask her." Dumbledore nodded and left his office. I felt uneasy being left alone with 'Mr. Julius Dart', but it was necessary. His expression changed as soon as Dumbledore was gone. He let his disgust show on his face, and stepped away from me. "I know what you are." He told me, snarling. I felt anxiety build in my throat, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Yes. I know what I am to." I told him.

"Don't give me that cheek, you monster." He spat. I took a deep breath, trying to contain my anger and keep my composure.

"What questions did you need to ask me, sir?" I tried to keep my tone stead, not portraying the emotions that were building inside me. Mr. Dart glared at me as he consulted his clipboard.

"Have you delivered a prophecy before?"

"No." He smirked and turned his nose up at me.

"I didn't think so."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I let my anger spill out for a second, then forced a tight rein on it. _Remain professional, Amaris. Don't make yourself look bad, or he'll write all other werewolves off to be just like you._

"That your _kind_ don't normally do things like this. Being able to speak prophecies can be considered a gift. A gift which no _werewolf_ deserves." I bit my cheek, keeping my cool.

"Any more questions, _sir_?" I asked him.

"Watch. Your. Tone." He said, stressing each word. "Recite to me _exactly_ what you said."

" _The power of three,_

 _The chosen one and his chosen,_

 _Shall defeat the soul,_

 _Of a dark, dark lord._

 _Raised for slaughter,_

 _He must die,_

 _If the rest of the world,_

 _Wishes to survive._

 _Do not trust the rat in sheep's clothing."_ I watched as Dart scribbled this down, scowling at his papers as though he couldn't stand being in the same _room_ as me. He probably couldn't.

"That is all. You may be contacted by another ministry official, although I hope _I_ never have to deal with a _freak_ like you _again_." Spittle flew out of his mouth on the words he stressed, and some of it landed in his moustache. I tried to fight the smile that tugged at my lips, but obviously did not hide it well enough, as he raised his hand. " _What_ are you laughing at?" He hissed, in a dangerously low voice. I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head.

"Nothing, honestly, nothing sir. I'm very sorry." Mr. Dart did something _very_ unprofessional then. He raised his hand higher, and smacked me around the face.

"Good. I would say goodbye, but you aren't even worth _that_." He pushed me out of the way as he left, hard enough that I lost balance and fell to the floor. Dumbledore entered the room again as Mr. Dart left. Grabbing Mr. Dart's shoulder, the Headmaster cleared his throat so as to get his attention.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, is everything alright?" Mr. Dart asked, his voice cheerful and bright again now that he was speaking to a _normal_ human being.

"Yes, Mr. Dart."

"Well then, I'll be heading off. I hope to see you-"

"Although, I would like to alert you that I will be talking to your superiors about this meeting. Don't ever treat one of my students like that again. Goodbye, Mr. Dart." Dumbledore kept his voice calm throughout his entire little speech, and smiled at Mr Dart. The ministry worker licked his lips angrily, and glared at Dumbledore.

"Of course, Headmaster. Goodbye." He said, then turned on his heel and marched out the room.

"Miss. Cana," Dumbledore began as he helped me to my feet, "I am very sorry that you had to endure that. I'm afraid some people don't know how to behave. I fear that this problem will be one you face a lot in your future, given your lycanthropy." I smiled weakly at him.

"I know, Professor. I expect it anyway. He wasn't wrong. I _am_ a freak."

"Miss. Cana, what happened to you was an incredibly unfortunate accident. You may be a lycanthrope, but you are also an extremely intelligent and hardworking witch. You can be many different things at once. I myself am I headmaster, and a part time alchemist."

"Headmaster, if it is alright with you, I would really like to return to my lesson."

"Of course, Miss. Cana. Be well."

"And yourself." I told Dumbledore, before walking to the top step by the gargoyle and travelling down to the corridor.

All eyes were on me as I walked back into History of Magic. "Sorry sir." I told Professor Binns as I ducked my head and walked back to my seat. About 15 minutes later, a note got passed to me.

' _What was that about_? _'_ It was from Remus. I tore a piece off the bottom of the parchment and scribbled the answer on it. _'Last night I accidently said a prophecy. It was weird and now people want to talk to me.'_ I passed it on so that it would get back to Remus, and made eye contact after he read it. He raised his eyebrows at me and made a gesture with his head as if to ask me to meet him after class. I nodded in reply and focussed on the lesson.

When Professor Binns was finally done droning on, we all filed out of the classroom door. I saw Remus turned to a boy I recognised, James I thought his name was, and then come running over to me. "So what happened?" Remus asked me.

"Last night I gave this kind of prophecy. I don't know, I've never done that before. It was so weird!"

"What was it?" Remus asked, excitement creeping into his voice. I rubbed my forehead.

"Um, well, legally the ministry said I'm not allowed to say, but you're part of my pack I guess, I kind of have to tell you. ' _The power of three,_

 _The chosen one and his chosen,_

 _Shall defeat the soul,_

 _Of a dark, dark lord._

 _Raised for slaughter,_

 _He must die,_

 _If the rest of the world,_

 _Wishes to survive._

 _Do not trust the rat in sheep's clothing.'_

"Creepy." Remus shuddered.

"I know. I hope it doesn't happen while I'm alive. A dark, dark lord? I mean, what does that even mean?"

"I don't know. It sounds freaky though. Hey, are you ok? Like, how did it feel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got this really bad headache, but, you know. Time of the month is worse." Remus sniggered.

"Well, at least it wasn't too bad then." A boy I recognized as Sirius yelled over to him.

"Oi, Rem, you coming?" Remus smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"See you later, Amaris." He said as he ran over to join his friends, then quickly turned back. "By the way, I know we don't know each other very well, but something tells me you're part of my pack too. And it's an honour." He blushed slightly and I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. I heard a wolf whistle coming from his group's direction. "Shut it, James!" He yelled, then pulled away from the hug, smiled at me, and turned back to his friends.

"Bye, Remus!" I called as he ran.

"Mr. Lupin! No running in the corridors!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him.

"Sorry, Professor!" He turned to me and gave me a cheeky grin. I laughed slightly, and headed over to join Lily and the girls before next period.


	18. Prophecies are getting old

Chapter 16

"Marie! How are you feeling?" Georgie asked me, an expression of concern on her face.

"I'm fine, Georgie. Honest. Sorry for waking you guys up last night!" I said, as I gave Georgie a hug.

"Don't even worry about it. As long as you're alright, that's all that matters." Marlene said. "So what actually happened?"

"Er, well…um…"

"Ree, it's all okay. You don't have to tell us." Lizzie told me. I looked around to make sure that no one was listening, then leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well, I ended up kind of, well, you know, speaking a prophecy." I watched as my friends' eyes widened. Then came the cacophony.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"What was it like?"

"That's so scary!"

"Did it hurt?"

"Were you scared?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can you tell me my future?"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Lily called over the noise. "Calm down. Let's not get overexcited."

"Thanks Lils. Also, in answer to your questions, the ministry says that legally, I can't tell you what I said. It's rubbish, I know, but apparently if the prophecy gets into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous." "Aw, come on Ree, we're not 'the wrong hands'," Lizzie teased. "I know, I know." I smiled at her. "But between you and me, I really don't fancy getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic." Lizzie gave an exaggerated sigh. "I _suppose_ that makes sense." I ruffled her hair and laughed, linking arms with her and Lily. Marlene and Georgie joined on either side, and we headed off to break.

I sat in History of Magic class with my head in my hands. I had a pounding headache, and I was terrified. What if I started spouting prophecies in the middle of class in front of everyone? That would be so embarrassing. I felt a nudge in my side and looked up to see the face of Peter Pettigrew, looking slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Amaris?" He asked me. I squinted at his face as the pain in my head increased tenfold. I winced and almost fell forward. Peter caught me by my shoulders, and lifted me upright. "I think you should go to the hospital wing." He told me, his voice sympathetic.

"I think you might be right." I said. I slowly raised my hand. Professor Binns kept his back turned to me, and I knew he wouldn't turn around for a while unless I did something. I called out the professor's name a couple of times, and he finally turned to face me. "Sorry, sir," I began, "but I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Professor Binns yawned and waved his hand.

"Off you go, then." I slowly stood up, not wanting to make any sudden movements because it made the pain worse. I heard a chair scraping as I walked down the aisle and turned to look at who it was.

"I'll take her sir. She really doesn't look very well." Professor Binns nodded, already yawning again. Remus followed me out the classroom. I could feel stares on my back as I walked. This was mortifying.

I took a deep breath as we got into the cool corridor. The change in temperature helped slightly, contrasting greatly to how hot and stuffy the classroom had been. Remus rubbed my back.

"Is everything alright, Ree?" He asked looking slightly worried. I went to shake my head but it hurt too much and I fell onto my backside. I clenched my eyes shut, wanting to cry, and my breathing began to quicken.

"Please get Poppy." Remus nodded and took off running. I put my head between my legs. Was this my life now? Just living between prophecies? What a sucky way to live.

I lost track of time as I sat there, but soon enough I heard two pairs of footsteps hurrying down the corridor. I felt the comforting embrace of Poppy as she wrapped her arms round my shoulders. "Is it a prophecy?" She asked me. I shrugged, unsure. Poppy helped me up and slid an arm under my shoulders, supporting me as I stood. With her free hand she passed me a bottle, the stopper already pulled out. "Drink it." She instructed me. "It'll help." I didn't bother arguing, just lifted the bottle to my lips and gulped down the liquid. Remus slid his arm under my other shoulder, and he and Poppy half dragged me towards the hospital wing.

We were about halfway there when my head felt like it exploded. My legs gave way and I accidently bit down hard on my tongue. I could taste blood. I heard a shuddering, raspy breath, and then a voice, _my_ voice.

" _He is rising_

 _The dark one_

 _And he will have his way._

 _The riddle remains unsolved_

 _Angry and powerful_

 _And he will triumph greatly or fail miserably._ " I took a deep breath as my eyes rolled forward again and spat the blood out of my mouth. Poppy looked sympathetic, and Remus looked shocked. There was no other way to describe the look on his face.

"Was… was that a prophecy?" He asked. I took a deep breath, and Poppy nodded in confirmation. "Bloody hell," Remus said, "That didn't look fun."

"It wasn't." I replied. Poppy helped me up and slung one of my arms around her shoulders. Remus grabbed the other arm and helped me too, taking me to the hospital wing.

"Okay. Thank you, Amaris. Get some rest." Dumbledore said, patting my knee and getting up to leave the hospital wing. I had told him what I had said, and he had written it down, a look of deep concentration on his face. I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. Remus had been told to head back to class, so it was just me. Poppy came over, looking at me with concern on her face.

"How are you feeling, poppet?" She asked me. I gave her a small smile.

"Better now. Can I go back to lessons?"

"Are you sure you're well enough?" I nodded.

"I just want to get back to class, if that's ok." Poppy looked me up and down, assessing me. She clicked her tongue in a motherly way and hummed.

"Alright. Come back if you feel you're not up to it."

"Okay." Poppy watched me go, and I headed back to History of Magic.

I got several looks as I entered the classroom again. People started muttering under their breath, wondering where I'd gone. Remus saw me and started scribbling something down on a torn bit of parchment. It landed on my desk just as I sat down.

 _How are you feeling?_ It said. I took out my quill and hastily scribbled my reply.

 _Better. Thanks for looking after me._ I sent it back to him with a flick of my wand.

After a minute, his reply came. _No problem. We've got to look out for each other._ I smiled slightly, then quickly shoved the note into my bag as Marlene leaned over my shoulder.

"You alright, Ree?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"I'm fine, it was just a headache." I leaned into her as she slung her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a half hug.

"And that is why we are no longer allowed to give pickled newts legs to a goblin. Class dismissed." Professor Binns droned. Lily, Georgie, Marlene, Lizzie and I all hurried out of the classroom to Herbology. I knew that Professor Sprout would probably be pulling me aside to discuss next week with me, as the full moon was coming, so I started planning out excuses in my head as we walked to the greenhouses.

"Was it another prophecy?" Lily asked me privately as we walked. She grimaced as I nodded. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Basically the same thing as last time." I told her as we entered greenhouse number 3. Professor Sprout greeted us warmly and gestured at us to take our places. "I'll tell you more later." I said to Lily, and she nodded firmly.

"Hello class!" Professor Sprout began. "Today, we will be looking at the magical properties of the ginger root. Please get out your text books, and we'll begin."

 ** _A/N- Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! If you liked this chapter, please review, and I will be eternally grateful. See you in the next update!_**

 ** _Alaya out :)_**


	19. Delayed

A full moon was coming up and I could feel it in my bones. My senses were overloaded, I could hear what was going on two floors above me, and I could smell, well, everyone. Let me tell you, being able to smell the body odour of about a hundred pubescent teenagers is not the most fun anyone's ever had. Thankfully, it had been about two months since I had last delivered a prophecy, so the Ministry had declared me safe and no longer needed to monitor me. I didn't care about the Ministry, I was just happy that I wasn't going to start spouting nonsense about the end of the world while I transformed into a blood thirsty beast.

The Hogwarts professors had tried to keep the prophecies I'd already delivered on the down low, but somehow most of the school knew that someone had been predicting a bleak future. There were rumours going around about who the psychic was. Some people thought it was me (I tried hard to make it seem like it wasn't. I didn't want people knowing that I was a freak with a bit more freak on the side), some people thought it was a girl in our year called Sybil Trelawney. She had a very airy manner about her, like not much was going on between her ears, and she wore huge glasses that made her big eyes even lager. I could see why people would suspect her. There was even a rumour going round that it was Peter Pettigrew who was the psychic, and that was why he was so shy. No students knew who was actually delivering the prophecies other than Remus, the girls in my dorm, and me. I hoped it would stay that way.

I ended up having to excuse myself from Transfoguration class. The smell of the ferrets we were using was making me feel sick, and I just wanted to lie down. Professor McGonagall was very understanding, she sent me to the infirmary, and Poppy told me I could rest in my dorm. "Don't forget to meet us here tonight, dear." She told me before sending me off.

"I wish I could." I said miserably, and Poppy touched my arm sympathetically. "

"Go and get some rest. I'll see you this evening." I left the infirmary and headed to my dorm.

I changed out of my school robes and into my pyjamas before setting my alarm clock and passing out. The alarm went off at 5, startling me awake. I reluctantly pulled on the robe I'd been given, skipped my wand in the pocket, and went to leave. I heard voices in the Common Room and stopped. I. Was. An. Idiot. I'd completely forgotten to come up with some kind of excuse to tel Lily, Georgie, Lizzie, and Marlene. I ran through a list of scenarios in my head, and tried to pick the most convincing one. I removed the cloak, tucking it under my arm so hopefully no one would notice it, and stepped into the common room.

"Ree, over here!" Lizzie called me over. I approached the group, my eyes half closed in pain. All the chatter in the common room made my head hurt. "Where were you today? You left in transfiguration and you never came back!"

"I know," I winced and rubbed my temples, "I got a migraine. I thought I could sleep it off, but I'm gonna head to Pomfrey's and see if she has a potion that can help. My head feels like it's exploding."

"Oh no." Marlene exclaimed, her tone motherly and caring. "I'll take you to the hospital wing, come on." She went to link my arm and I dodged away.

"No!" I cursed myself for answering so quickly.

"What?" Marlene looked confused.

"I mean, that's really sweet of you Marlene, but I'll be fine on my own."

Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. But thanks for offering." I tried to smile at her, although my body was really aching now and it probably looked more like a grimace. Marlene looked doubtful.

"Well, okay. I hope you feel better. See you later." The other girls joined in with a quiet chorus of goodbyes, and I almost ran out of the stuffy common room and into the corridor.

The air in the stone hallway was cool and felt good against my burning cheeks. I pulled the cloak back on and started to jog to the infirmary. "Hey!" A voice called from behind me. I cringed and turned around. "No running in the hallways." The Slytherin prefect was patrolling the halls. "I know you. You're one of the new first years. Are you lost?"

"No, no, I just need to go to the infirmary," I gestured at my head, "headache."

"Oh ok. Well, I'll take you. Don't want you to be sick on the staircases!" The Slytherin joked. I appreciated the sentiment, but I really didn't need him tagging along with me. I was running out of time. The moon would be up at six, and Remus and I tried to get there for about 5:30, leaving a bit of leeway in case we changed early.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. I'll find it on my own."

"No, no, I insist. Helping you is what I'm here for." The prefect said. I almost growled, but caught myself. The prefect stepped in front of me and gestured for me to follow.

He made small talk as we walked. I wanted to run at this point, terrified about what might happen, but the Slytherin seemed adamant he was going to help me. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Amaris."

"Nice to meet you Amaris. I'm Ares." He laughed. "Don't ask about the name. My parents are obsessed with the Greek gods. It could be worse. My sisters are called Demeter and Aphrodite!" Ares laughed again, and I nervously joined in.

We reached the hospital wing and Ares opened the door, holding it open for me. I thanked him and waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Huh. Madam Pomfrey isn't here. I'll wait with you." He smiled. Panic clawed my throat.

"Oh, that's so kind, but you really don't need to."

"It's no problem!" Ares replied. He sat in one of the chairs by the wall and tapped the chair next to him, indicating for me to sit down. I took a deep breath and sat beside him, trying not to alert him that anything was seriously wrong. He talked with me, laughing and joking. He didn't seem very Slytherin like. Maybe I had underestimated them. My stomach twisted and I doubled over. "Oh, are you alright?" The prefect asked me. I nodded, unable to speak. Pomfrey needed to get back soon, or I'd be in serious trouble. My shoulder started to dislocate, and I whimpered. "What is it?" Ares asked. "What can I do to help?" He was genuinely concerned, but the only helpful thing he could do was go away. I tried to hold back the transformation, and it felt like someone stuck a searing hot knife into my chest. I couldn't help it. I yelped. Ares stood up, worried. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I was terrified he was going to feel the bones move. "Amaris, What is it? What's wrong?" There was panic in his voice. I just shook my head, my eyes squeezed shut. I heard footsteps coming towards the hospital door, and recognised the familiar scent of Poppy. I'd never been happier to smell that scent.

The door creaked open and I looked up. "Amaris?!" Poppy sounded shocked, but quickly covered it up. "It's alright dear, we'll fix you up quick smart. Thank you Mr. Lennon, for bringing her here. You may leave now."

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll have just the potion. But my other patients need to rest Mr. Lennon, so if you could go now dear…" Ares nodded and left the room. I gave Poppy a helpless look, and whimpered as my spine jerked out of place. "Oh Merlin, okay, come on dear, let's go."

My legs could barely support me, but I was so scared about not making it to the shack in time that I made them carry me forward. Poppy hurried beside me. "What happened dear? Why didn't you come?" My leg gave way and I fell forward, using my momentum to push myself back up and gasping. "Sorry, not important. Deep breaths dear, that's it." I felt a tear trace down my cheek, both from the pain of the transformation, and the pain of trying to hold it off. I couldn't wait any longer. I sprinted forward, startling Poppy. I would have time to feel bad for that later, for now, I just needed to get through the Willow.

My insides were on fire. I ran through the willow, not even caring to poke the knot. I was in so much pain that I could barely see. I think the tree recognised that, because it's attempt to swing at me was only half hearted.

Remus spun around and stared at me with wide eyes as I crashed into the shack. "Amaris, where were-" I cut him off by collapsing to the floor and grunting in pain. Between gasps, I ripped off my clothes and pushed them towards him. He seemed to be contained so far, he hadn't started changing yet. Obviously Remus got the message, because he gathered up my clothes and placed them rather neatly on top of the wardrobe. I looked at him, hoping my gaze said thank you, and not I want to fucking die and possibly take you with me. I couldn't stop myself, I'd held off the transformation for too long, and I screamed. It was a human scream. Remus winced, and stepped back as I heaved a sob and screamed again. I tried to get control of myself, but I only managed to turn the screams into yells as my bones broke and reformed and my blood boiled and my insides rearranged themselves and my consciousness slipped away, away… black.

 ** _A/N~ Hey Guys! If you're still reading this story, then thank you for sticking around during that hiatus!! I was a bit busy to write, but it's summer now and I have all this time ahead of me. I finally have a coherent plot line for this story as well, which probably helps lmao :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you can :) okay, I'm done talking now. See you in the next update!_**

 ** _Alaya out ;)_**


End file.
